It's Never To Late
by animelover23457
Summary: With Lisanna's return the guild begins to slowly forget Lucy. Only a few remember and are there for her. Levy and Lucy go on a mission that changes their lives. Lisanna hold on everyone at the guild slips as Natsu remembers Lucy. Can he save Lucy and Levy in time? Can he piece together the heart that was tore by guild?


Lucy P.O.V

I awoke to a quiet room. I looked around searching for my annoying friend who always invites himself in my apartment. I looked around not seeing him. A pain of loneliness pinched my heart. That's right. Natsu and Lisanna are dating now. He stays with her.

I slowly force myself to crawl out of my bed and into the shower. Memories flooded me as a vision emerges. Lisanna taking my place in Team Natsu. Erza and Gray acting weird then act like they don't know me. The only few people who remember me was Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla. Levy really hates Lisanna so during these times we became closer friends. We would meet up at the guild and do jobs together. A sad smile played on my lips as the thought of me being an official member of team Shadow Gear! Jet and Droy didn't forget me either thanks to Levy. Each day we went on mission the more powerful I become.

Getting out of the shower I walked to my closet throwing on some clothes. Looking down I notice I was wearing a dark green tang top with some jeans. I stop wearing skirts a while ago. I grabbed my keys slipping them on the belt I put on. Taking on last look at my reflection I walked out.

I enter the chaotic guild stepping around chairs and people. Levy sat in the back with Gajeel across from her. I was surprised to see Gajeel because Master would have him do secret missions and jobs. I sat by Levy who closed the book she was reading. She slid a paper to me as I picked it up. "Lucy" Levy said. I smiled at her and said, "Hi Levy." "I got us a job, but Jet is sick and Droy wasn't sure if he can make it" she said. "It's okay we can handle it, so is this the job?" I asked waving the paper up. "Yes" she answered.

It reads 'HELP PLEASE! Many villagers have been killed. A mysterious buzzing sound appears with a high pitch scream before the attack. Willing to pay 900, 876, 00 jewels' my eyes widen to the fact of how they are paying. "That's enough jewels to last us for a while" I say setting the paper down. "Lu-chan do you want to bring someone with us?" Levy asks. I frowned at that statement and sighed. "I don't think so, everyone forgotten me, so I have no one to ask" I said. "I remember you Bunny-girl" Gajeel said. "Fine Gajeel want to come?" I ask. "No" he answered. Levy face palmed and I gritted my teeth. "Then why did you even mention it" I asked.

"Sorry I would go, but Master has me on an important job" he said. I rolled my eyes at him. This was his answer for everything. "Just take care of yourselves" he said getting up and leaving. Levy watched him retreat and I gave her an evil smirk. "When are you going to confess to him" I ask. Levy turned away from his retreating figure and blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I d-don't know what y-your talking a-about" she stuttered. I laughed at her expression. She frowned and covered her face with a book. "I'm going to get this approved by Mira" she said getting up and walking away. I got up and stretched. I notice a blue fur ball huddle in a corner. I crept closer to him and to see a red eyed puffy cat.

"Happy" I whispered. He turn towards my voice and ran in my arms. Tears began to wreck the little cat as he cried. "What's wrong?" Levy asked appearing from thin air. "I don't know" I said. "N-Natsu doesn't l-love me anymore. Lisanna f-forced me to l-leave him. When I t-told h-him he said I was l-lying" he said in stutters. I hugged the cat tighter against me.

"I don't believe it" Levy said covering her mouth. That stupid bitch needs to go. She is ripping people apart. "Don't worry Happy. Come with Levy and me and we'll settle it out soon" I said. He nodded and I stood up. Still carrying him we made our way out to the doors. I looked to my left to see team Natsu. Lisanna saw Happy and me and smirked.

I clutched Happy closer and whispered good things in his ears. "Luce will Natsu ever be the same?" he asked. "I don't know Happy I hope he does" I said in honest truth.


End file.
